Talk:Dylan Everett/@comment-24990552-20140124205154
I wish that I could have written this sooner, but I spent two hours attempting to make a gifset for this until I caved in and realized that I cannot make gifs for the life of me, so I decided to just make an edit instead, so you can see that below. I went over my younger cousin's house about three years ago, she lives in Winnipeg and I remember that she was watching Wingin' It on Family Channel. I saw you (Dylan) portraying Carl and I clearly remember saying, "Oh my God, he's seriously cute!" And then when it was announced that you'd be playing yet another character on my Degrassi, I literally freaked out, because now I'd be able to see that 'cute guy' from Wingin' It even more often on my favorite show! I was counting down the days until Showdown arrived, and when it finally did, I had no clue of what was to come. I immediately fell in love with your character, Campbell Saunders, just like I fell in love with you the moment I saw you as Carl Montclaire. (creepy, I know.) I could relate to Cam SO much, and I'll be completely honest with you - I never really saw myself in your character until I rewatched Showdown. I had never been able to connect with a character to an extent like this, and I seriously consider myself a lucky person to have been able to observe Campbell Saunders' character, although your time on the show was cut short by Cam's eventual suicide. I was honestly so depressed throughout the weeks following Bitter Sweet Symphony II, and I still haven't brought myself to watch it a second time, and I don't think I ever will. I still have not found the courage to read Campbell's page from start to finish because I know that I won't even get as much as halfway through before tearing up. But regardless of all that, I loved your character and the way that your portrayed him so much. But I don't love Campbell Saunders as much as I love you. To be able to watch you become even more successful since your big break on Wingin' It and How To Indie to eventually see you obtain a role on one of the biggest shows on television, Supernatural . . . I honestly and wholeheartedly see it as a blessing to have found you in the first place. I seriously love you so much, and I could go on all day with this message, to be quite frank with you. I hope that you have an amazing birthday, and an incredible time being nineteen. I am absolutely sure of it that you will have even more success in the future, and that this is honestly only the beginning of what's to come. I cannot wait to see what the future holds for you, and I mean that. With all my heart and every inch of my being. Happy birthday, Dylan. ♥